Bicycles provide transportation and mobility for many, but some people are disabled or unstable on bicycles. Tricycles provide added stability, but allow only for a cycling motion, not a walking or jogging motion of the user. A walker is also used to provide stability and mobility to disabled persons and/or persons undergoing rehabilitation. Such walkers generally have four legs with either 4 wheels or 2 wheels and two other legs, sometimes having tennis balls or skis on the non-wheeled legs. Walkers are designed to provide some stability and assistance, and offer some limited load transfer capability.
Rollators are wheeled version of walkers and come in 3 or 4 wheel models. Like walkers, they provide for a limited amount of weight transfer for an upright user and are less than optimal when stability assistance is desired on uneven terrains. The following U.S. Patent documents are illustrative of known upright support devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,111,856; 7,494,138; 7,866,677; 8,215,652; 8,596,658; 9,289,347; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,314,395. However, walkers and rollators are generally not designed for distance mobility, fitness training, or outdoor activities on uneven terrain.
The present invention aims to solve this gap and provides a mobility device adapted so that a user may walk or jog and yet still derive stability from the device that may be necessary depending on the user's particular needs. This is especially useful on uneven terrains.